


last resort

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: harrison would do anything, anything at all, just for a job. matt decides to take advantage of that.
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	last resort

" _please_ , matt, I'd do anything. i _need_ this job."

his voice bled with desperation but he had no other choice, he couldn't continue to rely on his younger brother forever, and every job he's applied to never called him back- jackson offered to get him a job at the same place he worked; some stupid youtube channel with his old college friend, matt, and some other guy named ryan. matt's lips curled up into a smile, he looked over at harrison, licking his bottom lip. " _anything_?"

harrison nodded his head frantically. matt only smiled, hooking his fingers in his waistband and pulling down his skinny jeans and boxers in one quick motion. harrison's face began to turn red, staring at the flaccid length in front of him.

"well, you said _anything_ , now get to it." matt smirked. harrison swallowed heavily then got onto his knees in front of the younger boy. matt grasped his cock, rubbing the flaccid member across the older one's face before dipping it inside of his mouth. harrison slowly bobbed his head, shifting weight between his knees to make his position more comfortable. 

matt sighed deeply, stroking harrison's hair slowly, closing his eyes. though, the slow pace didn't last long, matt pulled the older one's hair so harrison picked up his speed. matt parted his lips, groaning softly. "mm, y-your mouth feels am-amazing.." 

harrison began to do small kitten licks at the head of matt's cock, resulting in matt tightening his grip on the older male. he suckled on the tip of his cock with lewd wet noises, then pulled away with a pop and a gasp.

he breathed in a couple of time before taking the shaft deeper into his throat, bobbing his head quickly and swirling his tongue around the tip of matt's cock. "a-ah, ha-harrison~ fuck.." matt grunted, slowly thrusted along to the older's head bobbing. harrison placed his hands onto matt's thighs, helping the younger one slam in and out of his mouth.

"g-god.. i'-i'm g-gonna cu-cum, gonna c-cum down yo-your wrecked throat, d-dirty whore.." matt babbled, grunting and groaning, he tightened his hands in harrison's hair, hips stuttered so harrison held his hips in place as matt came heavy loads down his throat, swallowing every ounce of it. harrison suckled on matt's tip, milking out his cum until he was flaccid in his mouth once again. matt gently brushed harrison's hair back, blue eyes looking down at hazel eyes with lust and exhaustion

"fuck, if you can suck me off like that everyday then you got the job."

harrison only smiled, licking the tip of matt's cock as a response, though it only made matt shoot a last bit of cum into his mouth that harrison happily swallowed.


End file.
